


Come Home Ben Solo

by Saving_Solo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saving_Solo/pseuds/Saving_Solo
Summary: Rey thought she had found a forever home in Ben Solo, after years of being alone. That is until an unwelcome force pulls them apart.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Kudos: 2





	Come Home Ben Solo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story within the Star Wars universe; but I have been meaning to for a while now and thought that I might well make a start during lock down. I will try and update as much as possible, but I do have college work that needs doing also.

Ben was meditating alone by the river bank when he hears the roaring engines of the _Falcon_ break through the atmosphere. It came as a surprise to him, as his father rarely made visits to the Jedi temple on Yavin IV where Leia and he had left Ben almost five years ago now, just after his eighth birthday. This is why he didn't get up from his spot on the grass covered bank until he hears the sound of the thrusters diminish as the ship lands. He stood slowly, batting away any grass or sand that had become stuck to his robes and brushed out any creases, before making his way towards the main hanger. On approach he saw Luke exiting the main entry, he usually gives Ben a stern warning "be nice' or "don't be too hard on him this time", Feeling sorry for his friend; however, now, he just gives him a small nod before proceeding down the corridor, his robes flowing lightly behind him. Ben turns the corner revealing the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ in all its glory, he hates that ship. The boarding ramp has been lowered, giving him a clear view into the ship. The first few visits Han made to the temple after dropping his son off into the care of Luke Skywalker, Ben would race up the ramp in search of his father before leaping into his arms. Now, he stood frozen with his hands clasped behind his back and a cold expression painted across his face as he waited for Han to emerge down the ramp. 

It was enough of a shock to Ben that his father was visiting so soon after his last visit two months ago, but the sight of Han descending the ramp with a small girl wrapped in his arms almost made him stagger backwards. He was holding her gently to his chest as she slept soundly with her head tucked in the crook of his neck, approaching his son with quiet, careful steps. "Hey kid". 

"What is the meaning of this?" Ben contested, obviously too loudly as before he answered, his father shushed him quietly. 

"I found her in the middle of nowhere, alone" Han had been searching for a new part for the _Falcon_ when he landed on the sand covered planet of Jakku. He was brokering for a cheaper price with one of the local junk traders when he heard the screams of a child. He told the trader quickly that he would be back, before rushing towards the sounds of distress. He arrived to the scene of a young girl, no older than eight years old, being trapped in the arms of a much larger and older man while another rummaged through a net bag full of, what looked like, spare mechanical parts. He was just about to rush in to save her when the man that held down her arms suddenly fell to the floor with a pained groan. The other fell just as quickly with a sharp blow to the head from a quarter staff, landing face first in the sand, passed out cold. The first man was just about to rise up from his fatal position on the ground, when the girl swung the staff round to meet his chest, then up into his chin, all without turning her gaze away from the other guy she just knocked out. Han was astonished as he looked at the two unconscious men, and the girl with her weapon still held high in attack position. He waited for a minute before approaching, afraid of startling her and meeting the same fate as the two scavengers. A couple of the metal components had rolled close to his feet while the man was rummaging through the bag. Picking them up in his hands as the girl collected the rest, he came to realise the reality of the situation. It was abundantly clear the life style in which this girl live; he looked across Niima Outpost and at all the people who inhabited it. The way of surviving here was trading or scavenging parts to sell to the traders. This girl was obviously the latter. He crossed over to her as she picked up the last of her haul, holding out his hands containing the metal parts. He jumped back when she whipped her quarter staff round to meet him, stopping just before hitting the side of his head. 

"It's ok" He told her. "I'm here to help you" she looking at him quizzically, clearly perplexed by the kindness he was showing her. "Now, if you lower that staff, I would be happy to help you carry this junk to where you need it" the girl stood frozen for a few more seconds before lowering her staff and carefully reaching out for the components in Han's hands. She had obviously been living her life constantly looking over her shoulder for any sign of threat, with the way she snatched the metal from his hands and immediately removed herself from Han's personal space. She placed the parts into the bag before holding it out at arms length in his direction. He took the bag from her small hands with a small smile before following her through the tents and stalls towards a dome shaped building. 

Once the girl had received her pay, one quarter portion of what looked like green mush, she led Han out towards the open dessert. He was confused until the girl realised and spoke her first words to him. "My home" she pronounced her words so gently, Han was shocked that, that voice came from the same girl who hand beaten up two large men. He followed the direction of the hand she was using to point towards a gleaming building in the distance. However, once they were closer he realised what it was in reality. An old imperial AT-AT walker. A glimpse of the old days flashed before his eyes, causing his heart rate to speed up quickly before he could control it. He wondered if the young girl even knew the horrific and evil past of the place she called her home. Although it was obvious that the walker was long out of operation, Han approached slowly. "You live here?" He asked her softly. The girl simply nodded before she disappeared inside the giant structure. Han followed her in reluctantly, needing to duck so as not to hit his head. Although it appeared quite large on the outside, the space in the inside was almost claustrophobic. He kept his head down, his hair brushed against the metal ceiling. Scanning the single 'room' she called home, Han noticed a small cot with a single, what could only be called a rag, blanket pushed up against the far corner. There appeared to be make shift shelves hanging from the walls, that looked like they were held up with cob webs; he sited what looked like a really old resistance doll, held together by string, slumped on one of the shelves. It reminded him of the younger version of his son, who had one of his own; who claimed that he wanted to be just like his Daddy, although Han would have never called himself a resistance pilot. As he scanned the room he saw other pieces of DIY furniture made out of scrap metal and bolts, the only personal item being the doll, it was obvious that she lived alone. The last thing his eyes had come across were the small lines scratched into the far wall, days. 

The girl had watched him as he inspected her home, perched on the edge of her cot that would soon become too small. She remained silent until Han asked "So what's your name kid?" 

There was a small pause before "Rey. My names Rey" she spoke in a small, quiet voice. 

"Nice to meet you Rey, I'm Han" He held out his hand in a friendly gesture, although she appeared perplexed by the notion as she tilted her head to the side. "You shake it" Han showed her with his hand shaking his other, before reaching out again to the shy girl. She was hesitant, but in the end reached out her own hand to meet his in a soft shake. "You all alone hear Kid?" Han already knew what her answer would be, but he just wanted her to get more comfortable talking to him. However, instead of speaking her answer, she just nodded her head. Han wondered wether her parents had been killed, or had abandoned her. Although he found it hard to understand how anyone could abandon their child. Even though Ben liked to believe that it was what Han and Leia had done to him, it was never the truth. The boy just needed help and guidance. 

Han had found himself wanting to help her, thinking of ways that he, of all people, could. His first thought had been Leia, but then realised that her duties meant she had no time to look after a young child. He had then turned his mind to Luke, who looked after multiple children all the time at his temple. The girl may not be force sensitive, although it wouldn't surprise him if she were, considering her fighting skills, but it's still an option; and it's not like he himself had the means to raise a young child. He had settled on his choice, sure that Luke would be willing to take her in, at least until they could find somewhere more permanent. 

"You know Rey, if you really want, I know someone who could help you" 

* * *

"We don't baby sit here"

"Well Luke seems to think otherwise"

"He is seriously letting you dump a toddler on us, while you go off and do whatever you were doing before?" Although Ben isn't happy about the presence of the girl, he wasn't a monster, so he kept his voice down so as not to wake her. 

"Ben it's not like I have the resources to look after her; and its not like I could take her to your mother, Leia doesn't have the time for that"

"Already knew that, personal experience and all" He grumbled.

"Don't be like this Ben, This isn't about you" A frown came over Hans face, disappointment settling in his chest at his sons behaviour. 

"Well what are we going to do with her?" Ben's questions bluntly.

"Luke thought it would be a good idea that, when she wakes up, you could maybe show her around" Han glances down to the sleeping girl in his arms and back up to his son with a gentle smile. Although, the smile faded once he saw the expression on Ben's face.

"It's bad enough that he is letting you drop her on us, but to get me wound up in this mess? I don't think so" He snaps. He hated the idea of his personal time being take up by something that any of the older kids could do. "Why can't one of the others do it?"

"Well Luke thought it would be good for you, give you a bit of responsibility" Han replied calmly, in complete contrast to the mood that seemed to be a permanent fixture of his son. 

"She isn't a pet Dad"

Han ignores the sarcasm. "You ain't got any friends here Ben, are you not lonely?"

"Im fine on my own, I've got used to it; and I don't think a little girl is going to be my first choice anyway"

"Let me phrase that differently. This girl has been alone, for what I think is, most of her life. Now, you will look over her and you will be kind to her, because she obviously has never had any of that" Hans voice raises slightly in frustration, causing the girl in his arms to stir slightly. "Just take her Ben, Luke says to tell you he's setting up the room across from yours" 

Ben knew he couldn't argue, at the end of the day Luke's word was final and Ben had to listen to his Master. He sighs audibly before unclasping his hands from behind his back and taking a step forward with his arms out, to receive the girl. Han passes her over to his son, who wrapped his arms around her gently and pulling her to him. The girl cuddled straight into his chest, her face nestled in his shoulder. Ben looks down to her, realising that she isn't as young as he thought, she is small but has an older face. "Do you know her name?"

"yeah. It's Rey"

* * *

It is a fairly far walk from the main hanger to the accommodation area, and included many flights of stairs. However, Ben doesn't find himself struggling, the girl light in his arms and still sound asleep, despite the heavy falls of his footsteps that are causing echos to resonate down the halls. He realises that his anger has diminished greatly, his chest no longer feeling tight. Although, it almost surges up again when he notices that he can feel her ribs through her clothes, now it is obvious why she weighs about as much as a feather. He silently curses the people who left her in the position where she didn't even have enough food to keep herself healthy. The permanent scowl on his face deepens into a frown. All of a sudden, his messed up childhood didn't seem all that bad, compared to the one, or lack thereof, that she must of had. Although he didn't like this idea, of taking her in, even when she wasn't force sensitive, he silently swore that he would never get into the kind of situation again where she felt scared for her life. 

'You got a new friend there Solo?" Ben is shaken from his thoughts by none other than Poe Dameron, a training technician for the temples small collection of space crafts and his oldest, and only, friend; or in other words, the only person that can actually tolerate him. He is walking towards Ben, probably on his way to the main hanger to ogle the _Falcon_ just like every other time Han came to visit.

"Quiet Dameron, or else you'll wake her" Ben hushed. 

"Her? It's about time. I think Mara is fed up of being the only girl around here" Poe snickered. Mara Lapaz is a fellow student with Ben and around ten others at the temple. She is a few years older than Ben; and despite the fact that she enjoys hanging out with the boys, Ben thinks that she would be glad for Rey's presence. That is the reason why Ben thought she would be better for the job of baby sitter rather than him. He didn't have much experience with children as the students younger than him weren't younger than twelve years old. Luke knew that training older children was considerably harder than training younger children, but he liked to give everyone a chance. most of the children at his temple were rescued from ruined worlds, or were made outcasts by their families due to their strange and frightening abilities. Luke didn't just train them, he gave them a home. "Plus she is adorable. Gonna have everyone falling at her feet" Poe came closer to inspect the small girl that has some how cuddled herself even more into Bens chest, the hood of his Robes hanging over her eyes.

"Hmm, don't get attached, I don't think she will be staying long"

"Why do you say that?" Poe cocked his head slightly in question.

"From what we know so far, she isn't force sensitive. We don't exactly have the means to keep her here, she should be with a family. From what my father told me, it sounds as if she hasn't had much of a childhood, it would be nice if she could still experience one while she is still young." 

"Well I'm sure we can show her a good time while she is here, maybe get some food in her, she's tiny"

"Yeah, Han found her at Niima outpost on Jakku. She was a scavenger. Says he found her beating up to guys trying to steal from her"

"Wow, tough kid"

"yeah" the two boys were silent for a moment before Ben says "I should get her to bed, I doubt she has ever slept on a real mattress, and I bet i'm not the comfiest pillow"

"See you around Solo, bring her to see me when she wakes up will you, I wanna meet the girl that can beat up two full grown men by her self" Poe laughs, moving past Ben.

"Will do Dameron, see you around"

The once empty and unused sleeping quarters across from Ben's own, have now been made up to welcome their guest. A thick blanket and pillow has been laid neatly on the single bed, and fresh clothes are folded on the storage cabinet on the opposite side of the room. Ben holds Rey in one arm as he moves the pillow to the top of the bed, before placing her down to rest her head on it. He then unfolds the sheet, laying it across her gently. It's as if the girl has never slept in her life, not stirring for a second, dead to the world. He steps out the open door, looking back once, just to check that she was defiantly asleep, before closing it and stepping into the hallway. He needs to speak with Luke. 

* * *

Rey has never felt such comfort in all her life. Her bed, if it could even be called that, always felt as if she was sleeping on a pile of rocks, and the nights were always freezing with the lack of a thick blanket, she has to deal with the single rag that she had found in tossed out junk. However, now, she feels like she is resting upon a cloud, and there is a lovely warmth wrapped around her that she has never felt before. Jakku has either always been too hot or too cold, never the perfect warmth that she is experiencing now. She doesn't want to wake up, but for once she doesn't feel tired. Although she has got used to the endless amount of rough nights, it is nice to feel so light and well rested. She reluctantly peels her eyes open, wishing she could stay asleep for just a while longer. She is met with unfamiliar surroundings, she is confused for a moment until she remembers the nice stranger who said he would save her. Han, that was it, Han Solo. She never trusted strangers, but something, a strong feeling, told her that he was a man that she could trust. He had promised her that he knew someone who could help her, and this definitely wasn't the ship that she had fallen asleep on, so this much be the place he had talked to her about. She was lying on a fresh, clean bed, a thick blanket wrapped around her small body. The room was small, only having room for the single bed and cabinet that it held. On top of that cabinet were a pile of, what looked like, new clothes; something she has never had before, having always used whatever scraps she could find. She is eager to strip herself of her rags and replace them with he clean cotton. 

They don't fit perfectly, the bottoms a little loose around her thin waist, but it is the comfiest she has ever felt. She jumps back onto the bed and sits for a moment, at a loss of what to do. She wonders wether she should just walk out the door and wander around until she finds someone that will help her. After a while of contemplating, she does just that. 

The hall is empty, three doors decorate each side, 'many people must live here' she thinks. The more she walks the bigger the place becomes. There are a number of endless corridors, all with doors or windows lining the plain brick walls. For a moment she feels as if she is completely alone, that the stranger had left her somewhere all by herself, like how her parents had so many years ago. A wave of panic floods through her, causing her bare feet to move faster, slapping against the tile floors. She rounds corner after corner, trying to find a way out of this never ending maze, until suddenly she smacks into a wall, falling flat on her back. It isn't until she looks up that she realises that it isn't a wall at all, but a girl. She gives Rey a confused gaze before offering her hand out to her. Rey was puzzled by the action, but then she remembers what Han had taught her. Holding out her own hand, she grasps the girls hand firmly and shakes. Rey's heart sinks when the girl doesn't shake back; had she done it wrong? she is sure that this is the way he had shown her. Before she can think much more about it, the girl is pulling Rey to her feet.

"You ok there?" Rey just stares at her. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" The girl bends down to Rey's eye level. Rey doesn't know how to answer her, she's just as confused about her presence as the girl seems to be. "My name is Mara, what's yours?"

This one Rey could answer, "Rey"

"Ah, she speaks. Well it's very nice to meet you Rey, can I ask why you are here?" her voice was kind, Rey decided there and then that she can trust this new girl. Rey shrugs her shoulders in answer. "How about I take you to my master? he should be able to answer that question for you" Rey isn't too fond about meeting any more people, but this girl could be trusted, so she chose to follow her when she began leading Rey, what was hopefully the right way, down the corridors.

* * *

"I don't know what you want me to do Luke. How do you expect me to look after her?" Ben had cornered his Master in the empty lunch hall, after the others had left for afternoon teachings.

"You are acting as if I've asked you to spend a week with your father, stop being so dramatic Ben. Plus I was just about to call Leia right before you came storming in here, to ask her if she knew of anyone that could take her in." Luke looks annoyed at Ben's attitude, disappointed in the lack of responsibility he appeared to have. Despite this, Ben keeps pushing. 

"But Master, I still don't see why you would want me, of all people, to look after a child. I can't really say I have had the best experience in that subject an-"

"Enough Ben! I don't care what you think about your parents, but I will not have you disrespecting them in front of me. You know, you are the only one of my students that actual has parents that love you, how about you be a little more grateful" Ben staggers back, sinking down to one of the benches lining one of the many long tables. He has taken it too far this time, guilt clutches at his chest as he thinks about everyone else who lives and trains in Luke's temple, and how they had all be rescued from unloving families and worlds that may not even be inhabited anymore. "I don't expect you to do everything for her. I just want her to have someone who she feels like she can go to when she needs it, a friend. I think you could both do with a friend" Ben sighs audibly, about to protest once again, before he is interrupted by the large door swinging open. 

"I hope my son isn't being too difficult Luke"

"Don't worry i can handle him" Ben rolls his eyes before casting his gaze towards his father; he thought, hoped, that he had left already.

"Still here?" Ben snaps.

"I want to see the girl before I leave, a bit rude isn't it to drop her off with people she doesn't know without a good bye"

"You wouldn't know" Ben grumbles under his breath, if his father and uncle heard him they didn't say anything.

Luke and Han sat speaking with each other for, what felt like for Ben, hours; but was most likely only thirty minutes before they were once again interrupted by the door opening.

"Anybody lost a kid?" Mara is making her way towards them with Rey clinging to her hand.

"I believe that would be Ben" Han laughed.

"you doing a baby sitting service now Solo" Ben huffs, fed up of the teasing.

"No, he's just going to look out for her. Aren't you Ben?" Luke pins him in his place with his steely gaze.

"Yes Master"

"Good, good. Now, I would love to meet the girl that is causing all this fuss" Luke jokes, the sarcasm directed right at Ben. Ben watches as Luke out stretches his arm to bacon her forward. Rey seems reluctant to let go of Mara's hand, but after a few seconds of contemplating she does. She grabs Luke's larger hand in hers and shakes it in a greeting, something Luke wasn't expecting. He hears his father snigger, obviously the only one in on the joke. Luke humours her, shaking her hand back "It's very nice to meet you Rey, I'm Luke Skywalker"


End file.
